The Friendly Neighbors of Ikebukoro
by JetBlackDiamond
Summary: STARISH as well as QUARTET NIGHT are scheduled to perform a concert in Ikebukoro! Saotome requests the up and coming actor Yuuhei Hanejima to host the event, and has an interest in Shizuo to be in charge of security for the idols. Izaya as usual likes to mess with Shizuo, and in this case he thinks it's almost too easy.
1. A Concert in Ikebukoro?

The group of twelve slowly walked into the rehearsal room. Saotome had called all of them there for something urgent involving the two bands. They walked into to see Saotome and his left and right hand men, Hyuuga Ryuuya and Tsukimiya Ringo. They all stood quietly in a line, awaiting for him to speak.

"Good morning, my princes. I've called you all here today to discuss a very important topic," he started. "STARISH, as well as QUARTET NIGHT, will be performing a concert together, in Tokyo."

Everyone's eyes widened, and few let out gasps.

"All of us? In Tokyo?" Otoya asked the man.

"Indeed, Mr. Ittoki," Saotome said, grinning.

"Due to increase in popularity for both bands, many fans have been requesting a live concert including your recent themed units," Ryuuya said, staring down the bands.

"Our themed units? We've just released JOKER TRAP two months ago!" Tokiya stated, not believing they'd request a live performance this early.

"And we haven't performed Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-michi but once! How are we gonna perform it live?" Shou contemplated.

"Are you doubting yourself, Kurusu?" Ryuuga asked the blonde. He shook his head.

"What other songs are we required to perform, Shining-san?" Ai asked the man in the sunglasses.

"You will be perform your debut songs and your shuffle units as well, Mr. Mikaze," he replied. "As well as both of your songs RAINBOW DREAM."

"Sounds exciting! Ne, RanRan?" Reiji said, nudging the heterochromatic man in the side.

"Where exactly in Tokyo?" Masato asked, unsure of the concert.

"In the Ikebukoro neighborhood," Ringo replied.

* * *

"IZAYA-KUNNNN!" the blonde called out before throwing another stop sign.

The raven-haired man dodged it, _once again_, angering the blonde further.

"My my, Shizu-chan! You almost hit me! _Almost_ anyway! Better luck next time!" he taunted.

The blonde grit his teeth. "I told you not to fucking call me that!" he yelled as he threw a vending machine, nearly hitting him.

"What language, _Shi~zu~cha~n~!" _he yelled back, before ducking into an alleyway and disappearing.

The blonde ran in after him, only to find him gone. "IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

The raven haired man sat back in his chair, sighing. He logged in to his computer to check for any new information. He opened a window, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"The winners of the Uta-Pri Award STARISH, as well as last year's runner ups QUARTET NIGHT will be performing in the Ikebukoro neighborhood of Tokyo. The event will be hosted by the up and coming actor Yuuhei Hanejima," he read aloud. "STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and Shizu-chan's little brother hmm? Seems too good to be true," Izaya said silently to himself, chuckling.


	2. Hold My Hand?

"The Ikebukoro neighborhood?! President, you know as well as I do that's not exactly the safest place to hold a concert!" Tokiya exclaimed, concerned for everyone's safety.

"What's in Ikebukoro, Ichi?" Ren asked, interested in the topic.

"My data shows that there's a Shizuo Hewajima, known as the 'Strongest Man in Ikebukoro' and 'The Tree Man' to few others. He's known for his temper as well as his intense strength, and is usually seen chucking vending machines across town," Ai receited.

"Chucking vending machines across town?! That's impossible!" Shou exclaimed.

"Hewajima doesn't know impossible," Tokiya said, looking back to face Shou.

"Are you sure your data's correct, Mikaze?" Camus asked the teen.

"My data's always correct," he stated.

"Shou-chan! I'm scared!" Natsuki said, hugging the shorter blonde for comfort. Shou soon wiggled free of his grasp, and instead covered the taller blonde's ears.

"Tokiya, is he stronger than Satsuki?" Shou asked the navy-haired teen.

"To be honest, I have no idea who's stronger, but if they end up fighting with each other, who knows what could happen," he stated. "Hewajima's not a bad guy. He just has problems controlling his temper."

"How can you be sure of that, Ichinose?" Masato asked.

Tokiya turned his head slightly. "He saved my life once."

Few people in the group let out slight sighs or gasps. And all of them were further interested in the story.

"A few years ago, I was with my manager set to attend a meeting about my work as HAYATO," Tokiya started. "I was crossing the street to get to the next building, and I didn't see the truck head right towards me." He paused for a moment. "He pushed me out of the way, but instead he got hit by it and was run-over."

"Tokiya…." Otoya let out, patting his roommate's back.

"Ne, come on," Reiji said, putting his arms around the shoulders of his kouhai. "What're you guys being all depressed about? Hewajima's a good guy, we know that now!"

"I guess you're right, Kotubuki-san," Haruka spoke up.

"Then let's go to Tokyo!"

* * *

Shizuo sighed, lighting up a cigarette. He leaned against the side of a building. He inhaled the nicotine, relaxing his shoulders. As he did so, he felt the phone in his back pocket vibrate. Shizuo took it out, answering it.

"Kasuka," he said.

"I haven't heard from you in awhile, Shizuo. How have you been?" the stoic tone on the other end asked.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. Don't let me distract you from work," Shizuo said sighing.

"You put me in front of you as always. But today, I actually called you _about_ work," Kasuka said.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked.

"I'll be appearing in a concert in Ikebukoro pretty soon. I won't be singing, but I will be hosting. I want you to be in charge of security for me and the other idols," he said.

"Security? With me there, I doubt anyone would show up, Kasuka. I'm pretty sure you can find someone else," he said, not wanting to endanger his brother.

"Shizuo, we haven't been able to spend any time together anymore, this would really mean a lot to me," his younger brother contemplated.

Shizuo let out a groan. "Kasuka.."

"Don't forget you owe me, since you tried to throw a refridgerator at me," Kasuka deadpanned. Shizuo fell silent. "Meet me at the East Building in three days to get sorted out with the guys who are putting the whole thing together. I'm sure Tanaka-san will understand if you take a few days off from work."

"Alright," Shizuo said reluctantly.

"Nine sharp. When you go to the front desk, tell them you're with Saotome and Hanejima," Kasuka instructed.

"Got it, I'll see you there in three days," Shizuo said.

"Take care, Shizuo."

"Bye."

"Bye," Kasuka said before Shizuo hung up, and let out a sigh.

* * *

"Whoa! It so crowded here!" Otoya said, looking around the intersection full of pedestrians.

"Stay in the group, Otoya," Tokiya instructed sternly.

"Sorry, Tokiya," the redhead said apologetically while walking back to his bandmates.

Saotome had given them the task to meet up at the East Building, nine sharp. They were slowly progressing through the crowds. Tokiya took charge of the group, leading them through town. To make sure no one got lost, they each had a partner assigned to them, and few were positioned on the sides of the group to keep them all together. They were extra careful to make sure Haruka and Natsuki didn't wander off.

"Ichinose," Ranmaru said. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Certain, Kurosaki," Tokiya responded.

"Time check!" Reiji yelled out.

Natsuki looked down at the watch on his left wrist. It was shaped like a Piyo-chan. "8:36."

"There's a lot of people up ahead, so stay close to each other," Tokiya said.

Hearing this, Natsuki held on to Shou's hand. The shorter blonde blushed slightly, but said nothing. Otoya looked back to see the two blondes holding hands. It seemed no one else in the group would notice, so he took Tokiya's hand as well. But, a certain strawberry blonde in the back did notice.

"Ne Hijirikawa," he said, pointing at the interlocked hands of their other bandmates. "You wanna hold my hand too?"

Masato scowled at his roommate. "Only if you want me to punch you again," he threatened.

"No need to take it so seriously, Hijirikawa," Ren teased.

Masato fell silent for a moment, and then decided he might as well hold the idiot's hand.

Ren looked over to see his roommate's hand holding his, and silently smirked to himself.


	3. Crowded Elevators

"Tom, are you sure this is alright?" Shizuo asked, for about the fifteenth time this morning, looking back at his partner. Shizuo didn't like to take days off from his work. After all, he was technically Tom's body-guard.

"Really, it's fine, Shizuo," Tom said, waving dismissively. "Vorona can take over while you're gone," he said, trying to reassure the blonde. The last few debt collections didn't go as smoothly as usual, and Shizuo might've just killed them, if he hadn't been stopped.

"Thanks again, Tom," Shizuo said. He waved to his friend and headed off towards the East Building.

"Don't mention it! Just pay for lunch next time!" Tom called after him. Shizuo heard his laugh fade as he kept walking.

* * *

Shizuo walked into the lobby of the large business building. He had no idea what it was ideally used for, but he had a feeling it be too complicated for him to actually give a damn.

He walked up to the lady at the front desk. Remembering the names he was meeting under, the lady directed him to the West wing, room 406, on the sixth floor. Shizuo thanked her and made his way to the elevator. He stepped onto the machine and looked around. This was obviously a lot bigger than elevators he'd seen in the past. It was especially bigger than the broken one in his apartment building.

He pressed the glowing number six and watched the doors slowly closed when he heard someone call over. "Hold it please!"

Shizuo pressed the _open door _button and looked at a large group of people. The majority of them had un-natural colored hair and eyes, but Shizuo willed himself not to stare.

"Thank you, sir," one of them said, getting on first and motioning the others to come in behind him. It was a little stuffy in the elevator, but it was still roomy enough to move around.

Shizuo looked over to see a blue-haired teen looking at the panel of glowing buttons on the opposite side of the door. His hand lightly traced around some, and he was about to press the number six, but he realized it had already been pushed in.

The doors closed, and Shizuo was now riding along with the twelve other people aboard. He took a quick sweep around the elevator, eyeing each person slightly. He found a blonde in the back who was as tall, or maybe even taller, than he was. The blonde noticed him staring, and he waved flashing him a quick smile. Weird? Or just weirdly friendly?

Shizuo averted his gaze from him and looked at two males in the corner of the elevator. One of them the navy-haired teen, the first one to come in, and the other was a bright redhead.

"Stop moving," the navy said to the fidgeting redhead.

"It's too crowded in here, Tokiya!" he whined back.

So his name was Tokiya? Shizuo had never met anyone named Tokiya. Or at least he think he didn't.

Shizuo looked down beside him to see a teenage girl with peach-pink shoulder length hair. She looked a bit agitated. Maybe she didn't like crowded places? Just like the red head…

He looked behind her and saw a brunet and a silver-haired man quietly arguing. The male with the silver, spiky hair was frowning, and almost seemed to be _growling_.

"Come on, RanRan. Don't be so grumpy," the brunet said, patting his friend harshly on the back.

"Don't toush me, Reiji," he snarled back.

Shizuo looked at the floor number. They were currently approaching the fourth floor. He pressed the four button and decided to walk up the stairs for the last two floors.

He stepped off the crowded elevator, and walked down the hall to the set off stairs. He quickly stepped up the two flights of grey stairs and navigated to room 406. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. There was a long, wooden, oval table and behind it he saw his brother talking to someone, and Shizuo wondered if he should just wait outside.

His brother then looked over at him and waved him over. "Shining-san, this is Heiwajima Shizuo," Kasuka said motioning to his brother. The man talking to him turned and eyed Shizuo. He then smirked.

"Hello, Mister Shizuo," he said reaching out his right hand for a shake. He dragged out the 'R' and 'O' at the end of his words. Shizuo was hesitant to shake it, but grabbed his hand anyway. The man had sunglasses and a polka-dot tie, for God's sake!

Shizuo retracted his hand, and looked over to his brother, slightly nervous. Kasuka gave him a look that said, _Relax, he's not going to do anything._

A curly, pink haired woman came to stand beside Shizuo. "The others will be here shortly, Heiwajima-san. You can have a seat if you like," she said gesturing to a chair at the table. He sat down and laced his fingers on the desk.

The woman's voice was way too deep to be a girl's. A man, then? Shizuo had to admit that wouldn't be the weirdest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Hell, his best friend was a hundred plus year old headless corpse.

The door opened, and Shizuo looked over to see… The group from the elevator?!


	4. Texts From Reiji

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH, AND THIS EXTREMELY UNEVENTFUL SHORT CHAPTER. i HAD SOLs, AND I'M** **SORRYYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

Otoya yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. He was tired from today's meeting about the concert. He had met Shizuo (to think it was the same guy from the elevator!) and was now anxious to get to the hotel they were staying at. He scanned his eyes around the lobby of the building they had the meeting in and decided to deliberately bump into Tokiya and lean his head on the teen's shoulder. "What'cha doooing~?" he asked looking down at the paper in his roommate's hands.

"Looking at the map," Tokiya said, irritated by the redhead's weight, but not pushing him away. He was trying to figure out the shortest and fastest way to the hotel, and was too busy concentrating, so he let the younger male do as he pleased.

"So we're right here," Otoya said pointing to where the building should be on the map. "And we wanna go over there," he continued moving his finger to the spot marked where the hotel is. "So we wanna go down this road and then turn here, or we could take the subway. Oh, but we don't have subway passes, so maybe we should just walk…"

Tokiya heard the guitarist trail off and looked at the road pointed out. Idiot, why didn't you think of that earlier? "Right…" Tokiya hesitantly said, talking to no one.

Reiji let out a soft squeal looking at his kouhai. Oh, they're such close friends! Toki's not evn bothered about Otoyan leaning on him like that! The veteran idol quickly took out his phone and snapped a silent picture. He opened up his contact list and sent it to someone else in the group with a message tagged under it.

_Media content in the message…_

_Your turn, Masa._

The bluenet felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and quickly fished it out to check the message. It was Reiji. Attached to it was a picture of Otoya leaning over his roommate. His brows furrowed slightly as he texted his reply.

_Not a chance, Kotobuki-san._

He pressed the send button and snapped his phone shut. Not five seconds later in vibrated again.

_Aw, why not? You're no fun. D:_

The brunet pouted at his phone, not thinking to actually look at the teen from across the lobby.

_Why should I? _

_Why not? You two would be cute together! Besides, I don't have any adorable pictures of you. Not to mention you all wouldn't let Haruka send me the pictures of you guys in bear suits. _

Masato's face reddened slightly at the reminder of the embarrassing memory. It was Ichinose's idea to go see Otoya, and it was Natsuki's idea to dress up as bears. Well, it was for children.

_I only did that to help out Ichinose._

_And? OMG don't tell me Toki did all that just for Otoyan! :DDDDDDDD_

The teen's eye twitched slightly at the girlish behavior the idol expressed in his texts. The man was _twenty-five._

_And if he did?_

Masato texted back, in slight curiosity.

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! I'M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE! :DDDDDDDDDDDD_

Masato ended the conversation by shutting his phone and ignoring the vibrating protests of his friends' senpai from across the room.

"Who're you texting?" Ren said coming up behind him.

The younger teen jumped slightly at the sudden deep voice, but soon regained his composure and turned around to face his roommate. "Would you not do that?"


End file.
